To skomplikowane
by Marinaa93
Summary: Slash Dean & Castiel. Taki króciutki :) Prezent dla Cisowej :*


Pokój hotelowy był cały we krwi. Dean biegał wokół leżącego na łóżku Sama i tamował kolejne krwotoki. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Sam był nieprzytomny od kilku minut i nie reagował na szturchania i wołania brata.  
- Szlag! Castiel, gdzie ty do cholery jesteś?! – Krzyknął w pustą przestrzeń.  
- Miałem ważne spotkanie. – Castiel zmaterializował się tuż za plecami starszego Winchestera, który wzdrygnął się nieznacznie i rzucił w niego ręcznikiem mokrym od krwi.  
- Zajmij się Samem, szybko.  
Castiel położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej Sama i chwilę później oblało ich ciepłe światło. Rany na ciele Winchestera zagoiły się. Dean osunął się obok łóżka i przetarł twarz dłońmi zostawiając na policzku grubą kreskę brunatnej krwi.  
- Mogłeś się pośpieszyć. – Mruknął z podłogi i spojrzał na mężczyznę w długim płaszcz, który wpatrywał się w niego z kamienną twarzą.  
- Starałem się, ale zostawiliście mi niezły bałagan.  
- Ilu?  
- Połowa uciekła i teraz zbierają się, by znów zaatakować. Wiedzą, gdzie jesteście.  
- Jasne… - Dean wstał z podłogi i zaczął pakować rzeczy do torby. – Ile mamy czasu?  
- Mogę was przenieść, będzie szybciej.  
- Ile mamy czasu? – Powtórzył cedząc słowa.  
- Niewiele. Nie uda wam się wyjechać z miasta. Złapią was po drodze. – Cas patrzył na przyjaciela dziwnym wzrokiem.  
- Na jak długo go uśpiłeś?  
- Godzinę lub dwie.  
- To jedziemy. Pomożesz mi. – Dean zabrał torbę i ruszył do drzwi.  
- Gdzie? – Castiel złapał go za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę.  
- Musimy przepędzić demony. Sam już dzisiaj oberwał, niech tu odpoczywa. A ty mi pomożesz. Jasne? – Wyrwał się z uścisku Anioła.  
- Będziesz udawał, że nic się nie stało?  
- Zamknij się. – Warknął Dean i zatrzasnął ze złością bagażnik samochodu. – Wsiadaj. Jedziemy.  
- Nie. Teraz porozmawiamy. – Castiel złapał za rękę Deana i obaj przenieśli się nad jezioro. Wokół szumiały wysokie świerki, a obok była mała polana z kilkoma ławkami i stolikami. Było pusto.  
- Cholera, Cas! Mamy coś do załatwienia!  
- Unikasz mnie od kilku dni, więc się odsunąłem. Pozwoliłem żebyś ode mnie odpoczął. Tak robią ludzie, prawda? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego udajesz, że nic się nie stało.  
- Bo tak jest. – Powiedział z zaciętą miną Dean. – Wbij sobie do głowy, że NIC, absolutnie NIC się nie stało.  
- Nie rozumiem… – Castiel zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał się twarzy Deana. – Wtedy, podczas ataku demonów, pocałowałeś mnie. Pamiętasz? Od tysięcy lat obserwuję ludzi i wiem, że to nie jest nic… Dean?  
- Mówiłem żebyś do tego nie wracał. To była chwila… Zapomnij, jasne? – Dean odwrócił się od Castiela i ruszył w stronę ławek. Po drodze przypominał sobie chwile sprzed kilku dni, o których mówił Anioł. Tamtego dnia był pewny, że umrze po raz tysięczny w swoim życiu. Wątpił, by Bóg znów chciał go wskrzesić i dać kolejną szansę, w końcu z własnej woli narażał życie. Sam razem z Bobbym byli na końcu magazynu i próbowali przedrzeć się do niego i Castiela. Walczyli długo, demony były za silne i było ich za wiele. Jeden z nich był na tyle silny, że walczył prawie na równi z Casem. Dean trzymał się już resztą sił na nogach, naboje kończyły się i czuł zbliżający się koniec. Nagle zobaczył jak Castiel upada na ziemię. Nie wahał się ani chwili i pobiegł w jego stronę. Złapał na pół przytomnego Anioła i zawlókł go za stos palet. Zabijał demony do ostatniego naboju, a później złapał za nóż i bronił przyjaciela aż kompletnie stracił siły. Słyszał demony, które walczyły z Samem i Bobbym. Siedział obok Casa i ciężko oddychał, nie miał już na nic siły. Anioł doszedł już trochę do siebie i spojrzał na niego smutnym wzrokiem. Obaj siedzieli w ogromnej kryjówce demonów, czuli zbliżającą się śmierć i byli wyczerpani. Pojawiła się jakaś delikatna nić, która ich związała, jakby ta chwila całkowicie na nich wpłynęła. Dean złapał za rękę Castiela, który przysunął się do niego i oparł głowę o jego ramię. Dean uśmiechnął się myśląc jakie to dziwne, że Anioł musi opierać się na człowieku. Nawet podzielił się tą myślą z Casem, który delikatnie uśmiechnął się i jeszcze mocniej wtulił się w przyjaciela. Do teraz nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale w tamtym magazynie, czekając na śmierć, walcząc z demonami i czując się kompletnie wypranym, pocałował Castiela. Jakby coś lub ktoś przyciągało go do tego Anioła. Może rzeczywiście tak było?  
- Nie… - Powiedział Dean i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, ze wypowiedział te słowa na głos.  
- Nie? – Castiel stał z jeszcze bardziej zmarszczonymi brwiami i widać było, że przestaje cokolwiek rozumieć.  
- Nieważne. Castiel, to co się stało… Co ty o tym myślisz?  
- To było interesujące i miłe. Poczułem takie ciepło w dole brzucha i…  
- Och, przestań! – Dean skrzywił się. – Nie mów mi, że… Cholera.  
- Nie rozumiem…  
- Słuchaj. Nie jestem gejem. Wiesz ile miałem panienek w życiu? Nie może być tak, że pojawia się jakiś cholerny Anioł w krawacie i płaszczu, a mi miękną kolana. Jasne? To nie jest możliwe. – Dean wstał z ławki i patrzył prosto w oczy Casa.  
- To dlaczego mnie pocałowałeś?  
- To nie jest dobra chwila na odpowiedź. Wracajmy już, okej? Sam na nas czeka i musimy rozwalić kilka demonów, więc… - Castiel podszedł do Deana i delikatnie go pocałował. – Co to było?  
- Wracamy. – Anioł położył rękę na ramieniu przyjaciela i obaj przenieśli się znów do samochodu Deana.  
- Cas… Mamy chyba bardzo skomplikowane relacje…  
- Też tak sądzę. – Powiedział z pełną powagą Castiel.  
- No dobra. Najwyżej zmienię na Facebooku z „wolny" na „to skomplikowane". – Włączył silnik impali i wyjechał z parkingu.


End file.
